


A Juvenile Sense of Poetic Justice

by trashbenderr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbenderr/pseuds/trashbenderr
Summary: "You’re the bastard who keeps parking in front of my house and you just caught me drawing a dick on your window with a permanent marker… ugh, oops."Prompt taken from http://ass-gardiann.tumblr.com/post/140127226317/au-master-list.





	

Eight days. Some jerk has stolen her parking spot for the past eight days. A parking spot right in front of her building. A parking spot she pays for. _Her_ parking spot.

It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but Katara gets home late because med school sucks and her schedule is utter shit. By the time she finally gets home, it’s dark and late, and the only available parking spots are the guest spots on the other side of the apartment complex. This asshole that just _has_ to park in _her_ parking spot has effectively forced her to walk fifteen minutes from her car to her apartment, and she’s tired and hungry and just wants to take her damn scrubs off. So, she decides to draw a dick on their window. Because they’re a dick. It’s a juvenile sense of poetic justice.

Katara knows she is overreacting, but she doesn’t care right now. She’s fed up. There’s a small voice in the very back of her head saying this will do literally nothing to solve her problem, but that voice is small and oh so easy to ignore.

She’s putting the sharpie back in her breast pocket when she hears him.

“Uhh... are you trying to steal my car?”

Katara turns towards the voice, eyes wide like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. There’s a beat before she can respond.

“No?” She tries to sound as innocent as possible when she finally answers him.

The man — the parking spot stealing jerk — takes a step towards her and into the light from the street lamp. He’s got shaggy, dark hair and sharp features. He’s sporting a pretty serious black eye. No, wait, it looks more like a scar, but it’s hard to tell in this lighting.

“You were just leaning over the driver’s side door of my car, and it’s like 2 a.m. If you’re not trying to steal my car, what are you doing?” He asks, sounding more tired and annoyed than angry.

Katara realizes he hasn’t seen her little drawing yet and is immediately embarrassed. She tries to step in front of it to hide it behind her. It doesn’t work because the world hates her.

“You drew a penis a car.” He says very calmly before, “YOU DREW A PENIS ON MY CAR.”

She knows his anger is completely rational, but Katara is pissed. He doesn’t get to be mad right now. “Yeah, well, you keep parking in my spot. I pay for that spot, you know.” She steps forward and pokes him in the chest with her index finger before continuing with her voice raised. “And I had a long week and a shit day, and you made me park all the way on the other side of the complex in one of the guest spots. Where I’ve had to park for the last eight days.” She glances behind her at his car before meeting his gaze again and narrowing her eyes. “Where _your_ car should be.”

He just stares at her for minute. Katara can’t read any emotion in his features. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally saying something.

“You drew a penis on my car?” He says, more like a question than a statement, one eyebrow raised. Katara lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relieved he did start yelling back at her.

“Yes? I don’t know? It seemed fitting. It’s a dick, and you were being a dick by stealing my spot.” She says with a shrug. “I was really mad and just kind of snapped. Sorry.”

He slowly nods his head and moves to open the car door. “Okay. Uh well, it’s okay I guess. I’m going to go. It’s late, and I just had a weird night and just want to go home. But umm don’t worry, I won’t be coming back here.” He turns to look at Katara before getting in his car. He doesn’t look angry, just dejected. Like a kicked puppy.

She doesn’t know why, but she feels bad for the guy. Not for drawing the dick on his window — he deserved that — but he genuinely seems like he’s had a rough night, and she knows that yelling at him probably made it worse. And did he say he wouldn’t be coming back? What is that about? She didn’t mean to literally scare him out of the neighborhood. She just doesn’t want him parking in her spot.

“Wait,” she says, as she steps forward and grabs the car door before he can close it. “Why aren’t you coming back? I didn’t mean to run you off. I’d just appreciate being able to park in front of my building.” He doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. “Do you want a beer?”

Katara tries her best to look apologetic. The man studies her face for a moment — probably trying to figure out if this bizarre encounter is going to turn hostile again — before he responds.

“Why?”

“Well...” She starts to explain her offer, but she finds that she can’t. Why did she invite some random guy back to her apartment for a beer in the middle of the night? As an apology? This isn’t like her. But then again, drawing reproductive organs on cars also isn’t like her. She doesn’t have a good answer for him, so she just shrugs again and says, “You look like you need a drink.”

He looks a little offended, but eventually nods and gets out of his car. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m Katara,” she says with an out-stretched hand. He looks down at her hand for a moment before shaking it. He looks up at her, and she offers him a smile.

“I’m Zuko.” He gives her a half-smile before asking, “So, drawing genitalia on cars, is that a habit of yours?”


End file.
